Anubis
Anubis was once a high priest of an ancient alien species called Osirisians. The home planet of Anubis is Horutra. They were a very advanced civilization, far more advanced then mankind will be in 2500! Origins In 2700 B.C, he and some other high priest were sent each to other Solar Systems. He was sent to earth and in Egypt he soon get the status as a god. It is believed that his species is extinct but no one is sure since their power to live for millennia. He locked himself and his guard op in a temple after witnesses the greed and the gluttony of mankind. He was the one responsible for the destruction of Atlantis. It was also he who transformed Exodius in Exodia. Physical Appearance Anubis himself is 5000 years old, it is expected that he will another 15000 years! He looks like a crossbreed between a mummy and a jackal. His appearance explains the myths about him. He also had a bodyguard, to protect his treasures and the secrets of his kind. Powers and Abilities Anubis posses many powers and abilities that make him godlike: He's strength is far superior to that of humans, he's nearly as strong as a tetramand, his stamina is incredible, just as his regenerating abilities. It has been confirmed that he can clone himself but those clones are weaker then the original and he prefers his beast-warrior army. He can change normal human being in a beast-warrior after defeating it (killing it). He was given the title of God of Death for his great ability to resurrect creatures from Limbo. He can also travel to limbo. As shown in King Exodia, he can create a large divinity body as a prison for the soul of his most hated enemies. Ben as Benubis revealed in The Secrets of the Vesuvius that he fire a gigantic green fireball from his mouth and when he opens his chest, he can fire a green lighting bolt. He and his species are also creatures that can grow very old (some say to 25.000, others says they can become immortal if they wanted it to). Trivia * He is the third godlike being in the series, the first was Ah Puch and the second was . But he's the first fanon alien with godlike powers in the series * While protecting his domain and his treasures, Team Ben 10 mistook him for a villain *Anubis a very cruel creature, who don't really cared about others else then his people and his associates. *He's a member of the Alliance. *He will return in Season 2. Appearance﻿ Ben 10 Alien Alliance Season 1 *The Resurrection of Anubis (First Appearance) *King Exodia (Flashback only) *Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe *Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land *Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing Season 2 *The Rage of Poseidon (Flashback only) Category:Aliens Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Heroes/Allies)